New Felt Top Gives Zero Shit
[[Secrets of the Wand, Part 2|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the eigth episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 16th, 2017. After Secrets of the Wand, Part 2, the cast has aborted the delving of the Wand of Promethia after encountering Nyarlathotep, a shapechanging entity that wishes to release the greater evil trapped within the wand. Production The episode was written by Terry H. The episode featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D, and Rory F. It is the final episode before a midseason break in story, and the end of the first arc. Plot In the Item Delving club room, Akio and Sashi see Quentin, Illack, and then Zero appear in quick succession, having broken their delve. While Illack looks fine, Quentin has his throat slit and is bleeding out, while Zero has no pulse, having been stabbed several times. Sashi quickly moves to begin healing Quentin. After she finishes, Illack transports Quentin, back to his apartment and leaves him there. Then Sashi heals Zeroeth, who wakes, and immediately declares that she is sick and tired of dying. She then asks for her sword back, and Sashi hesitates, telling her that she did not actually manage to exorcise the angel fully. She tells Zero that the angel seems quite angry in fact, and that she does not recommend touching the sword. Zero moves to take back the item anyway, stating that the sword never did anything to her before. As soon as she touches it, her arm withers and pales, the skin drooping, the flesh suddenly diseased. She drops the weapon, shocked, and turns on Sashi, demanding to know what she did. Ophelia whispers to the kitsune. Sashi then begins crying crocodile tears, saying that she in fact switched the Angel with a weaker looking spirit, and that she was only trying to help. Zeroeth considers handing the weapon to the DC to handle, but is eventually persuaded to allow Sashi to keep the weapon, so that she can perform a more thorough exorcism. Zero tells Sashi that she does not want to see the sword until it has been exorcised, and Ophelia congratulates Sashi on a job well done. Everyone removes to their rooms to sleep. The next day, Friday, Zero and Quentin both recover, with Quentin gaining a scar across his neck where his throat was slit. He seems slightly off during this time, but none of the party members notice. Akio decides to actually take care of some of his Disciplinary Committee duties, and heads to the DC tower to check what those duties actually might be. He reads a list of jobs that need taking care of, and decides to pursue Callum and Nigel, students from his own class 1E who have been fighting and "require discipline". He goes to the canteen and then the library during lunch, but, not finding them in either of these places, gives up and returns to the canteen to ask Quentin and Sashi if they have seen either of them. They have not, but here, Akio learns that the canteen serves food for free to students. Up until now, he had been relying solely on Quentin's cooking. Then, there are classes. Today is PE, rugby. After Zeroeth turns into dragon form, everyone else gleefully loses all restraint, and at the end the field is a muddy crater. Dimitri and Quentin, both with doctor's notes, sit out from this. Strangely, Quentin asks Dimitri what reason the vampire has for not participating, though Rowan already knows of his nature. After classes, Akio approaches Nigel and asks about what happened between him and Calam. Nigel tells him that he won the fight, him against both Calam and Kirt, after insulting their favourite sport, rugby. Akio decides that Nigel is a stand up dude, and that he is going to leave Nigel be, and tells him this. Then, he enters the showers after Calam. There, he confronts the jock, who maintains that Nigel cheated because he tripped Kirt, and that he should have taken his beatings like a good bitch. After Calam dismisses Akio's claims of being part of the DC, Akio coldly draws his katana and cuts off the jock's right hand. As Calam runs screaming out of the showers, spurting blood, Akio shouts after him that he has now been disciplined. His friends quickly enter to try and beat Akio up, but as they pile on him, he teleports away to the DC tower. He tells the receptionist, Florence, that he completed a mission, and she tells him to go see Kimberly for debriefing. Akio tells Kimberly what he did, seeming pleased with himself. Kimberly is not amused by this, which surprises Akio who had considered the DC equivalent to the yakuza, but he gets it once Kimberly explains that the DC do not usually stoop to maiming people... in public. She tells Akio to meet up here every day next week. Meanwhile, Quentin returns home; Zeroeth asks Sashi if she would begin placing anti teleport wards on her room, as she promised, and Sashi complies. After she has stopped for the night, she returns to her room to talk with Ophelia. The spirit tells Sashi that she feels a kindred spirit in her, someone who desires to harm others for pleasure. She says that she looks forward to working together with the kitsune, and agrees to help Sashi with her plans to overthrow the DC, and anything else she might want to do, as long as she eventually procures Ophelia a body to inhabit. On Saturday, in science, the class is handling caesium. Akio decides to steal some of this volatile substance, just as the water mage that he almost cut in half due to the pilot notices him. There is an explosion, but Akio teleports away. In the evening, Sashi finishes the wards while Zero watches. During this, there is a knock on the door, which Zero answers. Quentin asks the dragon if she would attend peace talks on his plane tomorrow, as he feels their non-agression towards one another might be helpful in stopping the war on his plane. Zeroeth seems sceptical, but agrees on one condition: Quentin must feed her afterwards, as usually she only eats once per fortnights, on Sundays, which are free of lessons. Quentin agrees, asking Zero to appear in disguise, saying he will be also, after what happened the last time. After confirming that Zeroeth does not have any way to plane travel on her own, Quentin leaves, and encounters Illack in the corridor. Illack asks after his lightsaber, and Quentin assures him that it is on its way. Akio joins the baseball club. Sunday: Zero, disguised in a red cloak, enters Quentin's portal. Sashi, with Ophelia, slips through also, invisible, as Quentin and Zero meet up. Zero asks what exactly Quentin wants her to say, and he replies that their own friendship is wonderous enough by the standards here. He leads her, and an unnoticed Sashi, down an ally, then opens another portal as a shortcut. All step through, and appear in a grassy area populated by many wandering domesticated cats. Zeroeth smells something vaguely familiar, but cannot quite place the scent. Quentin explains that this is his happy place, and that he always feels calm here. Zeroeth, bemused, asks whether that is still true with a dragon here. Quentin replies that he in fact feels very safe around her, which pleases her. He tells Zero that he knows that she does not mean him harm, truly, then draws the Wand of Promethia and calmly blasts a hole through her chest. She collapses to the ground, a shocked look on her face. After a few seconds, she reverts to her dragon form as her transformation spell collapses upon her death. Quentin then begins to drag the corpse towards a small cabin. Sashi, invisible, makes a small yelp of surprise, but Quentin does not notice. Ophelia looks through Sashi's senses to see what happened, and stops her from making any more noise. She tells the kitsune that Quentin may not be Quentin, but also realises that the weilder of the wand is the only way off this private plane. After taking a deep breath, Sashi watches the possessed Quentin prepare to butcher Zero's body, and silently draws the golden sword containing Ophelia. Sashi approaches invisibly, leaps at Quentin, and swings the blade. Quentin's hand flies from his arm, the Wand of Promethia also falling to the ground. Blood sprays, he yells out violently, and Sashi takes up the wand. She then banishes Quentin, who is probably possessed by Nyarlathotep, to Las Vegas, and has an hour before he returns. Then she stands before the dragon's corpse. Sashi asks Ophelia if it is possible for Zeroeth to be resurrected from this. She does not know, but notes that saving the dragon would make Sashi look very good, as well as indebting Zeroeth to her. Sashi touches the sword to the corpse's ruined chest, and slowly begins to draw her back to life. This takes almost an hour, and Ophelia warns of Nyarlathotep's return. Sashi uses Ophelia's knowledge to use the wand to transform into Promethia. The diminuative fox-tailed shrine maiden glows, then morphs. Fur grows all over her, her nine tails lengthen and writhe, and she grows into a ten foot tall woman-fox. Her red eyes glow, her fur carries a golden sheen, and she weilds both the Wand of Promethia and the golden sword of Ophelia. She creates a portal to the school plane and drags the unconscious Zero through, then strides back to to the cat plane. Only seconds later, "Quentin" appears. In a resonating voice, Sashi-Promethia demands that Nyarlathotep give Quentin back. He protests that he -is- Quentin, that the possession was from the wand, and that he is now free, and only wants to go home. The goddess spirit before him points out the fact that Quentin would be pissing himself right now, and Nyarlathotep concedes that. Quentin's stutter completely disappears, and he agrees to talk candidly. Nyarlathotep says that he would gladly relinquish this useless flesh prison, but demands to be allowed off this plane first. Sashi-Promethia shakes her head, and gestures to one of the wandering cats. Nyarlathotep intones that he would sooner kill Quentin and remain a bodiless spirit than inhabit an animal. At this, the kitsune lashes out and pins Quentin's body to the ground. She grins, and says that if Nyarlathotep is a spirit, then he can be exorcised. Sashi-Promethia glows, and continues to pin down Quentin's body as the spirit inhabiting him screams with his voice, growing weaker and weaker.... and then Nyarlathotep is gone, banished. Quentin promptly defecates, terrified. Sashi-Promethia returns to the school plane with Quentin, then reverts down to the usual childlike Sashi. She passes the wand back to Quentin, and, not knowing how to deal with this, he immediately turns into Promethia. She only has a bloody stump where her right hand once was. Promethia stares Sashi down and remarks that she no longer has healing, as Ophelia left the wand. Sashi tells her that she is now within her sword, and Promethia tells the kitsune that Ophelia had better stay in line, or she will be destroyed. Then Promethia leaves, after making it quite clear that she will no longer be fooled by the kitsune's innocent persona. On Monday, Quentin orders a prosthetic hand from his homeworld, which will not arrive until the next day. When he and Akio go to lessons, they find a slime sitting in Akio's seat. The creature is of the blue variety, but a slightly darker blue than the ones seen on the slime moon. It has a stone shaped vaguely like a heart floating within its translucent body and is formed into the shape of Akio. It burbles at the zombie in a friendly way, but refuses to move, and Akio proceeds to attempt to attack it. Rowan leaps in front of this attack and takes Akio's katana to the chest, wanting to save their friend from further torture at the hands of the DC if he kills again. They use the wand (in their left hand) to banish the slime to Las Vegas, and are then taken to the infirmary. After class, the portal reopens, and the heart shaped rock falls into the room. Akio realises that the hot desert sun in Las Vegas dessicated the slime, and only its stone is left. He takes the stone to Felix, who advises that he go to Lara, as she only deals in dead things. Akio goes to Lara, who turns out to be the faculty member with the coffee machine. Lara agreed to look after it and placed it in a jar on a shelf in her offer. To distract themself from the loss of their hand and psychological trauma of being possessed, Rowan tries out for the Disciplinary Committee, in a process similar to Akio's tryouts. They fight through three rounds of other tryouts, and actually perform better than Akio, winning all three rounds without killing any of their opponents. During this time, Zeroeth is unconscious in the infirmery, wavering on the brink of death but being healed. Category:Episodes